


Miraculous Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When someone unknown destroys Hawk Moth, the two superheroes decide that the time has come for a break. Quiet, carefree, safe in Paris without villains, but what they still don't know, is that they are the following targets."It's time to decide, Ladybug, who will you save? Chat Noir, or the rest of Paris? Time runs, tick, tock...""I'm so sorry..." She said, and then the chaos started.





	1. The boy on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat had finally arrived to the kid in flames, his face with the usual chuckle he had when he was about to say a pun.
> 
> "I hope you've warmed up a bit." He say, just before the kid shoot a fire ball to him.
> 
> That was a terrible pun.
> 
> How could she break the akuma if she couldn't touch it? Maybe the lucky charm could help her with it.
> 
> "Lucky Charm!" She said, hoping it would be something useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***Disclaimer***  
>  All characters in this story belong to Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon.  
> If a new character is added, it would be specified.  
> The Story is a fanfiction of Miraculous Ladybug, only few thing things of the story would be canon (mostly are pure crazy ideas of my head)
> 
>  
> 
> ****Update: Change to 3rd PoV****

"Always a purrleasure, M'Lady" Chat said, landing at her side with his staff already in his hands.

"No time for puns Chat!" She screamed, making her yo-yo spin. She jumped ahead, following the villain all his way through the Street.

She turned around, nodding to Chat Noir, just behind her.

The good thing about Chat, is that he always understand her ideas. He always knows the plan just after she thinks about it.

He kept walking, he would distract the villain meanwhile she tried to discover where the Akuma could be hiding. Chat had a special talent to irritate people, including her. She jumped into a rooftop, watching the fight from above.

This villain was different from other they have faced. He was a flame. Literally a flame, like a walking fire, anywhere he walks ended up burned. In the midst of the fire, a human figure wept. She knew who it was.

The day before, there was a fire in a house a little far from the center of Paris. Chat and Ladybug went to the rescue, as always, but they did not find out in advance. When they got to the scene, they went in search of survivors. The whole family was dead by the time they found them. She was about to leave, furious with herself, but Chat insisted that they needed keep looking. In the last corner of the house, embraced, were a woman and a child, the child could not be more than 8 years. The woman offered them the child, and told them to go away. Despite the woman's complaints, they managed to get them both out. But she was so burned. Her body was unrecognizable, and the smoke filled her lungs. Hours later they heard that she had died. The kid was completely healthy, not even one wound.

But he was now an orphan.

She shook her head, trying to keep those memories away and to focus on the akuma.

Chat had finally arrived to the kid in flames, his face with the usual chuckle he had when he was about to say a pun.

"I hope you've warmed up a bit." He say, just before the kid shoot a fire ball to him.

That was a terrible pun.

How could she break the akuma if she couldn't touch it? Maybe the lucky charm could help her with it.

"Lucky Charm!" She said, hoping it would be something useful.

What fell in her hands wasn't at all what she was expecting.

It was a toy, a car toy made of wood. How was this going to help her? It would only make the fire bigger!

How was she supposed to take the Akuma from him?

Ladybug looked down to check on Chat Noir. He was kind of dancing with the kid in a big circle. He ran in circles, and the kid after him burning everything, the circle was each time smaller, Chat was running out of time.

How would a wood toy help stopping a kid on fire?

Wait a second.

A toy. It was a toy! And he was a kid!

She looked at the car more carefully.

The superhero jumped down, and began to scream.

"I never thought cars where so cool! " She screamed as loud as she could. "This model of a car made of wood is just a piece of art!" Ladybug tried louder, the kid didn't listen to her. "EVERY KID WOULD LIKE PLAYING WITH A CAR LIKE THESE!" She screamed finally, and continue trying.

Please listen to me…please come here! she thought, trying to push the panic apart.

The circle was now smaller. If he didn't listen to her, he was going to burn Chat.

"THIS CAR…!" She began screaming, and then her voice wrecked

Ladybug cursed, and then she looked up.

The kid had listened!

Ohoh, but he was already running towards her.

She had to think fast, there wasn't time for precautions.

Where could the akuma be? She tried to remember that night, when his mother had give them the kid. He had hold on to something, what was it?

You have to think fast!

A handkerchief! Yes, that was!

Now, where could it be? I found it.

The kid was already in front of Ladybug.

When the boy stretched out his hand to take the toy car, she stretched her other hand to take the handkerchief, which was wrapped in his other wrist. The superhero put her fingers between the handkerchief and his skin, to unravel the already weak knot. She ignore how hot the atmosphere was, and the burns on her hands for touching the child. The boy looked up, when he felt the absence of the handkerchief, he had already removed the car, and it was burning in his hands.

With panic, the boy lost his balance, and put his hand on her stomach to compose himself. She already had the handkerchief in her mouth, and she was biting it to break it apart when she felt the burn grow in her stomach.

The boy was burning Ladybug, and it hurt like hell.

She forced herself to finish breaking the handkerchief. After that, the typical dark butterfly flew out, She caught it, and released it.

"Bye bye little butterfly," She said weakly.

After finishing the routine, Ladybug dropped herself on the floor, looking for the toy car to throw it to the sky and bring everything back to normal.

But the boy had pulverized it, there was no toy car.

She look at the city, the fire had already been extinguished in its majority, and Chat Noir ran to where they were with concern.

She heard the "beep beep" on her earrings before everything turned black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know you would see eventually." The red kwami that belonged to Ladybug was saying to Chat Noir  
"No I won't" He said again. "M'Lady doesn't want me to know who she is, and although I'm dying to know, I respect her and I respect her decisions." He add, walking awkwardly with his head up almost at the sky.

"You're really sweet Chat" The red kwami said, with a smile.

"Well, you'll do me a favor if you communicate that to My Lady." He said, colliding accidentally with a wall. "Ugh, sorry M'La…" He was about to look down, then got his head up again. "Right, not looking down."

After he managed to get out of the circle of fire, Chat Noir saw Ladybug had already save the day. He was about to shout an excellent pun about a burning mission when he saw My Lady on the ground, looking weak. He began running towards her and the kid. Chat Noir was so close when she fainted, and he heared the beep of her miraculous. The press was coming, so he take her and escape from the scene.

Chat Noir didn't actually knew where to go. So they ended up in Chloe's father's Hotel.

He leave Ladybug at the top of the hotel, without seeing, of course, and making sure no one was around.

"Take care of her a moment, I'll be back soon"

"Clear!" Said the red, smiling creature.

"I'll bring you cheese," He said, turning his back to go.

"Cheese? Why do I need cheese?" Asked the kwami, looking at the boy.

"You don't eat cheese?" He asked confused, and she shook her little head.

"I like cookies," she said, and went to look after Ladybug.

Without turning back, he entered to the building.

Cookies? He cursed Plagg mentally, why couldn't he just like cookies? Why it have to be the smelly cheese?

He meet the mayor almost immediately at the reception, who looked surprised by the presence of a superhero, and approached inmediately.

"Chat Noir! Something out of the ordinary?" He asked, a little worried.

"Yes, but we already took care of it mayor." Chat Noir replied, and then added "But I do need a favor from you."

"Whatever!"

"Ladybug fainted during the battle, she detransformed, so she can't go out in public because her true identity will be known. Would it be a big problem to give us a room?"

"Of course!" The man approached the desk, and took a couple of keys "Room 130, one of the best in the hotel." He said, offering them to him.

He take them.

"Oh, one other thing. Do you have some Camembert cheese and cookies?" He asked, being aware of how silly it sounded.

"What a rare diet... of course, I'll send it to the room." He said, immediately asking a passing worker to take care of it.

"And the last thing, no one can enter the room, they can knock on the door, but nobody enters, it is important that our identities are keep in complete secrecy."

"It's okay." The man said, with a smile.

"Thank you so much Mayor!" He ran out to the ceiling, keys in hand.

Immediately he raised Ladybug, with the help of Tikki just to avoid seeing. He take her to the room, bumping into all the walls and things in his way. Once in the room, he left her gently on the bed, and ran to sit with his back to the bed.

"Not seeing is much harder than I thought it would be."He said, covering his eyes with his hands.

"You did very well Chat!" Said Tikki, the kwami, floating in front of him. "I'm sure Ma ... Ladybug will be very grateful!" She said, with a tender smile.

We heard a knock on the door, and he got up. Tikki ran to hide behind Ladybug. Chat Noir opened the door very little, for fear of them seeing who was in bed.

He took the cheese and cookies, thanking the man and closing the door quickly.

He gave the cookies to Tikki, who thanked him and began to eat.

"I will detransform in the bathroom to feed my Kwami and will return soon." Chat Noir said, to which she nodded.

He get into the bathroom, and detransform. Plagg went directly to his shoulder to rest. Then, he lightly sniffs the air and open his eyes wide.

"I smell cheese, where is my cheese?" the grumpy Kwami said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A/N-  
Actually, this is my first time writing a fanfic, and I would really like it to work, so please, don't be afraid of comments, I would like to read your opinions and improve my way of writing.  
I know this is really short, but I promise next chapters will be longer. I would actually like to give this story a deeper drama, but I first want to test how this goes.  
Pleaseee Pleasee! Leave your comments!  
Hope you liked it.  
-llAltairll


	2. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If it doesn't bother you to work with me…" he said.
> 
> "Nono! It doesn't! It may bother you to work with me" she said, looking at him.
> 
> "Not at all! I would love to work with you!" He replied.
> 
> "I love you too!" She said, and Alya looked at her with big eyes, she blushed, noting what she just said. "I mean! I would love to work with you too! Not that I love you! Is not like I could not love you… I mean…" Alya put her hand in Marinette's mouth, to shut her up.
> 
> "Both of you already agreed to work toguether, now just shut up." Alya said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Disclaimer***  
> Most of the characters belong to Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments!
> 
> **Update: Change 3rd PoV**

When Ladybug opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She blinked several times, to focus her view. A red spot appeared, and she knew it was Tikki.

"Tikki? What happened to me?" She asked, without getting up.

"You fainted, Chat Noir brought you here." She said, floating as she looked around nervously.

"Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked, and then panicked when she undestood what that meant. "But I was about to detransform! Oh no no no!" She take her hands to her face, covering with them.

"Quiet Marinette," the kwami said in a very low voice. "He refused to see who you were, he never lowered his head to your face, he almost fell a couple of times. He brought you here and then went into the bathroom, he was feeding Pl... his Kwami." Said Tikki smiling. "It was very sweet"

She sighed, full of relief.

"I think I should transform myself back." Marinette said, sitting on the bed.

The pain filled her, spreading from her stomach to all parts of the body.

"You're hurt!" Said Tikki, full of worry.

"I'll be okay, Tikki," She reassured her, pulling her shirt that had stuck to the wound. "Now I must transform myself, thank Chat, and get out of here."

Tikki nodded, still not very convinced.

"Tikki, spots on," She said, lacking of her usual excitement as she turned.

The creature dived into her earrings, and a second later she was Ladybug again.

Miraculously, the burn had left no marks on her suit.

She get out of bed, wincing, and approached the bathroom. She knock lightly on the door, a little nervous.

"Chaton?" Ladybug asked, trying to keep the pain from reflecting in her voice.

"M'Lady?" He said from the bathroom. "Give me a second, I'm coming!"

"Okay!" She responded and sat down on the bed again, waiting.

A few minutes later, Chat opened the bathroom door.

He leaned on the door frame, smiling half-way.

"Well Bugaboo, I hope you had a pawsome sleep."

She shook with her head and let out a slight sigh. Even so, she smiled at Chat.

"Thank you kitty." Ladybug said sweetly. "I really appreciate what you did for me."

"It was no problem M'Lady!" he said sitting next to her in the bed "I know most girls need their beauty sleep." Then he winked at the superhero, "Even though you don't need it Bugaboo."

"Stop flirting!" She said, pushing him slightly from the shoulder.

The burn in her stomach began to hurt, and she couldn't contain her face.

"Everything right?" Asked Chat, looking at her face.

"Ehm, yes!" She said taking away importance. "I'm just so tired." Ladybug add closing my eyes for a minute.

"You got a burn ..." Chat started, how did he know? "In the hands," he said, taking her hands in his.

"Oh" She looked at her hands, he was right, She was burned. "Truly, I'm so tired I hadn't even noticed." She smiled again.

"You should go to rest." Said Chat "I will be in charge of thanking the mayor in your name"

Truthfully, she hadn't even realized they were at the Mayor's Hotel, Chloe's father.

"Thanks again, mon minou," She told Chat, standing as slowly as she could, so that the wound would not hurt more than necessary.

"For you, whatever, M'Lady," he said, smiling.

"Au revoir!" Ladybug said, approaching the window, ready for leaving.

"See you later," Chat answered, and she jumped out the window,

Ladybug jumped from building to building, until she reached the roof of her house. She get into it with a leap, detransform and throw herself on the bed.

"You must do something with your wound, Marinette." Tikki said, looking at her shirt, stained from the wound.

"I know, but I can't go to the hospital, I told Dad and Mom that I would study at Alya's." Marinette explained to Tikki, with her eyes closed.

"At least clean it up." Said the Kwami "Maybe some cream ..."

She nodded, and tried to sit down.

"No! I'll find the things" Tikki was offered. "What do you need?"

"Give me some cream, I don't know what cream I need, so read the warnings first." Marinette said, thinking about what else. "If you could wet a cloth with water ..." the creature nodded, as she began to look for what Marinette was saying. "I have no bandages... but in the second drawer there are remaining pieces of cloth that can serve, look for the longest."

She closed her eyes, as Tikki searched for the things.

She was tired, dead.

If she didn't know that Adrien would go to school the next day, Marinette would surely be absent. But no, she can't miss a day of seeing Adrien!

"Ready Marinette" The Kwami said, leaving the things at her side.

She opened her eyes and sit. She take off her shirt and first took the cloth with water, pushing it against her wound. The wound stained quickly the cloth, but she kept cleaning the wound. Marinette close her eyes in pain, it hurt a lot, but she knew she needed to do this.

Tikki give her a hug with her little arms, trying to comfort her owner.

"Okay" she said breathing heavily. "Now, pass me the cream please." The Kwami obey, she opened the cream and handed it to Marinette.

She put cream on the wound, slowly. Maybe this cream wouldn't help to heal the wound, but it would certainly refresh it.

"Tomorrow I would go to the pharmacy and I would search for another cream that actually works" She said to Tikki, closing the cream and asking her for the piece of cloth that would work as bandage.

She passed it to Marinette, who smiled.

"Thank you Tikki" She wrapped the fabric around her body, covering the wound. Marinette made a firm knot in her back, enough so that it didn't come loose.

"Finished" She said.

"You should really go to sleep." Tikki said, and girl nodded.

"Good night Tikki." She layed on the bed, falling asleep almost just after she closed her eyes.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You have a photoshoot right after school, so I'm confident you'll wait for your driver outside and be on time." Nathalie was saying, looking at the agenda in her hands. "After that, you will go straight home, without distractions, you will have dinner at 6 o'clock, you will have time for homework or whatever you have to do until 8 o'clock and then you must go to sleep." She wrote something on the agenda, ready to continue talking.

"Ok Nathalie," He said, to let her know he already understood.

Adrien kept looking out the window, longing for the moment when they would get to school and be able to get out of the limo.

When he arrived, he got off immediately, saying goodbye to Nathalie and the Gorilla.

Adrien watched Nino and Alya talking animatedly and approach them smiling.

"Hello!" he said, standing beside Nino and saluting them both.

"Hi dude," Nino replied, and Alya waved.

"Marinette is not here yet?" Adrien asked, looking at the girl without her best friend.

"That girl is always late, I'll give her an alarm for her birthday." Alya said, laughing.

Nino pointed behind Alya, where Marinette was coming, walking extremely slowly.

When she arrive, she greet Alya with a gentle smile.

"Hi Nino" she said after, and then she noticed him "Oh, Holle, I mean, Hello Adrien." she smiled bigger, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Sometimes Adrien wondered if Marinette really liked him. She always looked terribly uncomfortable with his presence, she kept quiet when she was with Adrien, as if she didn't want to talk to him.

"Oh look, you're early!" Alya said, clapping slightly on the girl.

"Oh, yes," Marinette said. "Though I'm still terribly tired." She touched her forehead with one hand, closing her eyes.

"Why the gloves?" Asked Nino, looking at the pink gloves Marinette wore.

"Uhm, we're entering winter." She said, hiding her hands behind her back. "This morning I had a lot of cold in my hands, so I decided to bring them."

"They look so cute!" Alya said taking one of the girl's hands to see the gloves. "You did them?"

The girl nodded, and he looked at them sideways. Marinette really had talent.

"You're very talented," Adrien said, smiling at Marinette.

"Really? Do you really think that?" She said opening her eyes "Well, I only have talent for that, not like you, you're good at everything." Alya and Nino chuckled, and he look at her confused. "No! I mean! I'm sure you're good at many things."

He smiled too, and she sighed.

"Marinette, did you see my new entry in the Ladyblog?" Alya asked, pulling out her cell phone to show her.

"Not really, yesterday I was very tired," said the girl.

He had not seen any entries from the Ladyblog recently either.

After the battle, Chat Noir couldn't stop thinking about My Lady. He was hoping she could rest, she really looked bad yesterday. When he got home, he fell asleep, running in circles followed by a fire boy was really tiring.

"It was awesome!" Alya said, excited. "I tried to record all the battle, but it was quite difficult. Chat Noir ran with the fire guy, distracting him while Ladybug thought. That was really teamwork! But then there were only flames, so I couldn't record Ladybug in action. When everything was over and the fire was extinguished, Chat Noir took Ladybug. I had never seen them get hurt from a battle!"

"I think she has to throw that thing to the sky to bring everything back to normal or something." Marinette said.

That was a pretty right guess.

"Do you think that?" Alya said, considering the idea.

"I think the same as Marinette. Ladybug always throws something to the sky when a battle ends, or that I have seen in your videos." Adrien said, nodding with his head.

"I will ask her if I get the chance to see her!" Alya said, excited. "That would make her even more awesome."

Adrien couldn't agree more with Alya.

"Well, I actually like a lot Chat Noir's power." Marinette said. "Destroying everything with just one touch, it is really cool."

She tought his powers were cool? That was completely clawsome.

"They're cool" Adrien said "But it must be a bit complicated to manage to not touch anything else by accident. I think he only has one touch to destroy things."

"How do you know so much?" Alya asked, with curiosity.

Shit, was it very obvious?

"Well, I hear people talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir in every place." he said, smiling. "Some ideas get etched in my mind."

They listened to the bell of classes, and began to walk towards their class.

Marinette stayed behind, so Alya stepped back to accompany her.

"Why are you so slow today?" She said, hurrying her friend.

"Maybe I slept in a bad position or something, my foot hurts." Marinette answered, hurrying a little.

When Adrien get to the class he take his usual place, Nino next to him.

"Adrikiiiiins"He heard a voice say.

"I will pray for you, dude." Nino said, seeing who was approaching.

"Adrikins, since when you don't say hello?" Chloe said, sitting down on the table.

"Hi Chloe." He said simply, waiting for her to ask what she wanted.

"Well Adri, you know, rumors say that today we will work on mixed couples in science classes. I consider giving you the honor of working with me, even reject Kim's offer." Chloe said, looking at her fingernails.

Dammit, he really didn't want to work with Chloe.

He look around the class, searching for some excuse.

He noted Marinette and Alya enter the class, and hurry to say.

"I'm sorry Chloe, you see, I'm actually working with Marinette." He said, smiling at the girl who was coming in.

Marinette paused in confusion, opened her eyes, and looked at Alya. Her friend pulls her towards their habitual place behind us.

"Marinette?" Chloe said, grimacing "Sure you can reject her, that is, it's Marinette." She said contemptuously to Marinette.

"Chloe you..." Marinette began, furious.

"Actually, I'd like to work with Marinette, but thanks for the offer, Chloe." he said, before they started arguing.

"Well, Adrikins, you're missing out." Chloe said, walking back to her place, annoyed.

Adrien turned to Marinette, who still looked at him in confusion.

"We don't have to work together if you don't want to..." He said, uncomfortable.

"No! It's not that! You can work with me... if you want of course!" Said Marinette, her face turning redder than usual.

She really did hate me.

"If it doesn't bother you to work with me…" he said.

"Nono! It doesn't! It may bother you to work with me" she said, looking at him.

"Not at all! I would love to work with you!" He replied.

"I love you too!" She said, and Alya looked at her with big eyes, she blushed, noting what she just said. "I mean! I would love to work with you too! Not that I love you! Is not like I could not love you… I mean…" Alya put her hand in Marinette's mouth, to shut her up.

"Both of you already agreed to work toguether, now just shut up." Alya said, smiling.

He smile to both of them and turn to the front, where the teacher was about to start.

The thing with Mrs. Mendeleiv is that she terrified most of the students. She's strict and doesn't like anyone to argue her orders.

So, when she comissioned them to make a work in mixed couples, she gave them three minutes to form them and to position themselves with their partner.

Adrien switched places with Alya, sitting next to Marinette.

The work consisted of a series of papers with questions that they should answer.

"Physics is my favorite subject" The boy said, smiling to the girl.

"Oh, really?" She asked "I can't say that I like it very much, sometimes I don't even understand it." She giggled nervously.

"Then I will read the answers, some I already know, but I will dictate them and you will write them in the paper." He proposed, looking at her.

"Yes, I would love to hear you speak," she said and then denied. "I mean, I don't like to talk."

He laughed then, and read the first question.

The boy began to dictate the answer, and then the girl hurried to take a pen and begin to write. At first she wrote slowly, and she had a grin of pain on her face, as if writing hurt her. He stop talking, just to ask her if she was alright.

"Wouldn't it be better if you take off your gloves? It seems as if they bother you..." He said.

"No, that's not it! I'm fine! Continue please!"

He did as she told him.

It's easy to work with Marinette. In a matter of minutes, they had finished answering all the paper that Mrs. Mendeleiv had left them.

They gave it to her first of the class, and she told them that as a reward they could leave earlier. They picked up our packages, the boy said goodbye to Nino, while Marinette said goodbye to Alya, who was laughing and said she would soon reach Marinette outside.

Once outside, he turned to Marinette.

"Will you go home at once?" he asked.

"No! Nonono! I have to wait for Alya," she replied with a smile.

"I was supposed to have a photoshoot after school, but taking into account that I left before, I guess I have free time." Adrien said, sitting on one of the benches outside the classroom.

Marinette stood, looking around as if she wanted to leave. Did my presence bother her so much?

"You said early that Chat Noir was cool." He said, hoping that the sudden choice of the subject wasn't very obvious.

"Oh yeah!" Marinette nodded. "I don't know him very much, or anything like that, but I think he's a great superhero, even though his jokes are fatal." Then Adrien smiled slightly. "Well, I suppose his jokes are fatal, I don't know him."

"Even so, I read that you are one of the people who has interacted more with him," He said, looking around as if the conversation did not interest him, but it did, and a lot.

"He just saved me a couple of times from my own clumsy being." She answered laughing.

"Well, I think Ladybug and Chat Noir make a fantastic team," he said, and she nodded.

"What do you think of Ladybug?" She wonder, with curiosity.

Adrien tap the empty space next to him on the bench, asking her to sit down, she nodded frantically and sat down.

"Ladybug is fantastic" He hoped the fascination for Ladybug would not be noticeable in his voice. "She is fair, compassionate, brave and smart, gentle with people, always knows how to act and what to say, and she is so beautiful!" Adrien was about to continue talking, when he turned to see Marinette.

The girl was red, red as a tomato. When she noticed him staring, the girl smiled at Adrien, and opened her mouth trying to speak.

"Yes ... Ladybug is very looc, I mean, cool." She said, blushing even more.

Why was she blushing? She doesn't even like me.

Alya and Nino appeared in front of them, both with a smile that the boy couldn't interpret.

"I thought we'd never get out of there, we couldn't find the fucking second answer." Alya said, approaching Marinette.

"That was easy," He said, watching them both get there.

He noticed Alya whispering something to Marinette, who turned redder than she was before.

"Well, you're the genius in Physics, of course you knew the answer." Nino told him, "Do you want to go to the zoo or something after school?"

"I have a photoshoot, I'm sorry." Adrien answered, sighing.

"Oops, maybe another day, dude." He slapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, shall we Mari?" Alya asked her friend, who nodded, even without speaking.

Marinette stood, ready to follow Alya. They turned in the middle of the road.

"Bye guys!" Alya said, pushing Marinette on the shoulder to say goodbye.

"See you morrow, torrow, I mean... See you...la...ter" she said, turning quickly and running towards the exit with Alya.

Once they disappeared, Adrien looked at Nino confused.

"Sometimes I think Marinette really doesn't like me," he said.

"Dude, really?" Said Nino, putting his hand on his forehead with disappointment.

"What?" the boy asked, even more confused.

"Nothing, your driver should be waiting for you, come on" said Nino, laughing and walking towards the exit.

He hastened to follow it, it was time to deal with multiple makeup artists, stylists, and a photographer with hyperactivity problems and a terrible taste for the "spaguetti".  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm proud of you girl!" Alya said as they walked out of school. "You worked with Adrien, limiting yourself to stupid comments and not fainting! That's definitely a breakthrough."

"Shut up Alya!" She said, with a smile on her face.

"He have a photoshoot there? We could just go and have some ice cream there..." Alya said.

Marinette was about to accept, when she felt a blow from her bag.

"Oh, I would love to Alya," she began. "But I can't, I need to help Papa with some things from the bakery."

"Well, maybe on some other photoshoot." Alya laughed "Then I'll update the ladyblog, and who knows, maybe Ladybug will make an appearance today!"

"Maybe not," Marinette muttered.

"Did you say something?" Her best friend asked.

"No no nothing!" She replied smiling. "See you Alya!"

Marinette said goodbye to her best friend, and hurried through the streets. She enter the first pharmacy she found, a dark place with rare music.

"Excuse me?" She asked, since she didn't see anyone at the counter. "Is there someone?" she asked again, with a little fear of entering.

The place was really awful. From outside, the sign that said "Pharmacy" was broken and with almost burnt lights, inside, was not at all better. The place was dark and with a disturbing music, the medicines were scattered everywhere.

It was not the pharmacy she had chosen, but it was the closest, and she couldn't stand the wound any more, the next one was more than three blocks away.

"Did you need something?" A voice answered from the counter.

When had this woman appeared?

She was old, maybe in her 40s, dark hair and straight face, extremely makeup. While looking at her, Marinette felt a certain uneasiness.

"So..?" She asked again.

"Yes, I'm sorry." The girl started, without getting too close. "I need a cream for a burn, the more effective it would be, the better...and bandages..." The woman nodded, turning, she take a bucket from the messy bookcase.

"This should serve, it will heal fast, but the cream burns on the wound, so you should take pain pills." She turned again, taking another container with purple pills. "These." She put everything on the counter. "€ 10," She said, reaching out her hand for Marinette to give her the money.

She hurried to get it out, and put it in her hands.

What did her hands have? Her fingers were extremely thin, and her nails long and sharp. That wasn't normal.

She gave her the two bottles and the bandages, which the girl took and left the store without hesitation.

Once in the house, Tikki came out of her bag.

"That place didn't give me a good vibe," Tikki said. "There was something, strange."

"I know, but it was the nearest pharmacy." She said.

"Do you would use that cream? I don't trust..." Started the kwami

"We should not judge people by their appearance Tikki, I'm sure it's normal cream." Marinette said, reassuring her, she smiled as she pulled the cream from the purse.

She opened the bottle with the cream, the cream was pale yellow, like many other creams, nothing out of the ordinary.

She took off the shirt, and asked Tikki to bring her a glass of water. Patiently, she removed the piece of cloth that had served as a bandage, she left it aside.

She take some cream in her hand, and start spreading it over the burn.

Ugh, it really burned.

Once finished, she take the glass with water that Tikki had left. Marinette take one of the pills, which were purple. Without hesitate,she take one and swallow it.

"You see Tikk? I'm still alive,"she said, smiling as she bandwrapped herself with the bandage.

"Yes, you're right Mari, I can't judge people." Said the Kwami. "Although there is something truly wrong in that place."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You creatures are really idiots." The man said as he kicked the woman on the floor. "You were not supposed to give her the right cream" he kicked her again, this time stronger.

The woman let out a small cry, and made a cocoon on the floor.

"Now you're useless." He said, taking one of the woman's wizened hands.

The woman began to moan, trying to speak, but she could no longer speak, of course.

He take her hand, carefully picking a finger.

"If there is anything useful of you, it is your long nails." the man said with a laugh, "They certainly go through flesh." he take one of the nails, and pull it, pulling it off her finger.

The woman screamed, making a horrible sound.

"Oh let's not scream yet." He said disappointed. "You should at least endure this."

He kick her again, leaving the nail on the counter. The woman lay on her back, revealing the scars of the mark in the back part of her neck.

He look for the symbol on her back as the creature moved on the ground.

"Quiet!" He scream annoyed, taking the fingernail from the counter.

Once he found the symbol, he plunge the nail in it without hesitation, forcefully.

The mark used to be on the back of her neck, as always. In the same spot where his mark was.

Suddenly she stop moving. Seconds afterwards, she disappeared in a cloud of dust.

He snap his fingers, bringing everything back to normal.

"Change of plans." The man murmur, annoyed. "First the grumpy butterfly, then the spotted insect and the unlucky kitten."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**-A/N-**

Hope you like it! Please leave comments! I would love to know what you think!


	3. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If everything went as normal, Ladybug would have left the little meeting before midnight, it couldn't last as long.
> 
> If it turned out to be a trap, Chat Noir would come in to help, she just hoped it would not be too late by the time he came.
> 
> Everything will be fine, Marinette repeated herself, trying to stay calm.
> 
> She told Tikki her plan, which she listened to and accepted, without being convinced at all.
> 
> "I'm going to be fine, Tikki," Marinette said, not sure if she was comforting Tikki or herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer**  
> Most, almost all the characters belong to Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon
> 
> Hope you like i! ^^ Leave comments!

 

"Well hi M'Lady." Chat Noir said, sitting next to her in the rooftop.

"Hello" She answered, without turning her face to look at him.

"The city is purrtty calm today." He said, grinning at his own pun.

Really, she wasn`t paying attention at all. At his comment, she looked at the city, yes, everything was good today.

"Maybe finally everyone in Paris is happy" Ladybug said, smiling at the city.

"Or maybe Hawk Moth is having an butterfree lunch." He said smiling.

The superhero couldn't help laughing.

"That was the worse pun ever" She said, still laughing.

"Well, if bad puns make you laugh, I will keep saying them." He winked an eye in her direction.

"Oh no, please no. " She turned again, watching the city.

"You've been very absent lately, I was starting to get scared." He said, looking at the girl.

"Yes, I'm sorry" she replied, still looking at the city. "I guess I had not finish recovering from the last Akuma attack."

"All right, M'Lady," Chat said, smiling at her. "You know you can count on me for anything." Then he winked an eye "Seriously, whatever"

"You're a dork," She said, laughing too.

They kept silent.

If she thought it deeply, it really was very strange.

From the burning child, there had been no major akuma attacks. There were always robberies, assaults, and things the police could handle.

And if something happened to Hawk Moth?

"Chat" the girl said, speaking quietly without really knowing why.

"LB" Chat Noir said, imitating the same tone that Ladybug had used.

"We need to find out who Hawk Moth is."

"Is it what we always try to do, or not?" asked Chat Noir, looking at her with a little confusion.

"Now it's a priority, kitty." The superhero replied. "Something is wrong, Hawk Moth would not just dissappaer, something happened to him, something really bad, we need to know what happened to him"

"Okay," Chat answered, "When do we start?"

"Right now," Ladybug said, tossing her yo-yo into another building, letting herself fall.

"But where, what are we looking for?" Chat asked, rushing to follow her through the ceilings.

"I don't know," said Ladybug, stopping in a building to contemplate the city. "Hawk Moth owns a miraculous, right? We should start thinking what it could be his miraculous." she said. "Once we know what the miraculous is, it will be easy to find a person who has that." The girl added.

"Without wanting to be pessimistic, doing that will be difficult, M'Lady, all Paris knows that we both have a miraculous, and they know what it is, thousands of people should be looking for who we are, with Hawk Moth, it's the same, Although we know what his miraculous is, finding someone who has it will be even more difficult, and that is doubled if we take it that Hawk Moth never comes out. "

"You have a point there." Said Ladybug, ready to jump again. "But, we can search or something, I feel helpless without doing anything." She rolled the yo-yo into the next building, and jumped.

Chat Noir saw Ladybug lose her balance before jumping, and he also noticed her falling. Ladybug never fell, she always swayed and had an impressive balance. Chat Noir also jumped, hooking his staff in the building and taking Ladybug. He helped her up the building, and watched her recover.

"Everything alright?" Asked the cat.

"I think I'm a little dizzy."

"I propose we start looking tomorrow," Chat said, sitting cross-legged. "You will not be able to beat Hawk Moth if you fall at every step," continued. "And although I'd love for you to keep falling on me for the rest of the night, I think there's a bug that needs to rest." Then he smile halfway. "Though it would be better if, you know, instead of falling on me, you fall for me. "

"Ughh, you're impossible." Ladybug replied "I think we can suspend patrol for tonight. I'll take your advice and go to sleep."

Chat got up too, looking with wide eyes.

Ladybug was perfect, every time he saw her, his heart reminded him how perfect she was and how much he loved her. Now, looking at her, the moon illuminating her, it was the best view. Sometimes he wondered if he was dreaming, many loved Ladybug, many idolized her in the same way he did. But of all people, he was the only one who managed to fight beside her, talk to her, love her more and more.

And, how many were the chances that she would love him back? Almost impossible. He did not even know her outside the mask, it was very likely she already had a boyfriend, someone she loved the same way he loved her.

But he was going to stay there, waiting, in case there was ever a minimum, the slightest chance that Ladybug would notice him, and he would wait for her, no matter how much Plagg told him again and again that his thoughts were terribly cheesy.

"Chaton?" said Ladybug, with a look of impatience."I was saying that to look we don't need to be with the mask, we can search also in our real forms. We will see each other at night to talk about the advances, and we will not go into action without the two of us together, it's dangerous and we can get hurt if we do it alone, understand? "

Chat Noir hastened to catch up with the conversation, sometimes his thoughts went too far.

"Purrfect M'Lady." Said the cat

"Adieu mon minou." Ladybug said, staggering again before jumping out of the building.

Chat Noir smiled without saying anything, and also hopped out of the building, maybe he could get some sleep before school.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tikki?" Marinette asked the next morning, meanwhile getting ready. "What do you know about Hawk Moth?"

Tikki looked around nervously, and then said.

"Is the owner of the moth miraculous. He has the power to give part of his power to people." She said.

"I already knew all that Tikki." Marinette replied. "What else do you know?"

The face of the Kwami turned sad "The Moth kwami is named Nooroo, I feel bad for Nooroo, it was sweet, and it never do anything bad to anyone, it must be so afraid!" Tikki said. "I think the moth miraculous is a brooch, it like a silver butterfly, with a purple spot in the middle, I'm not sure, Mari, I haven't seen the Nooroo nor the miraculous a long time ago."

"It's okay" Marinette answered, thinking. "What about his miraculous? Does it runs out of time when he akumatized someone?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure it does. All the miraculous work the same, once the power is used, we feel weak and we need to get out a eat something to recover our energies."

"Marinette you're going to be late!" Sabine screamed from the kitchen.

"I'm going mom!" Marinette screamed back. "I don't know Tikki, how should I begin searching? We're clueless. The Akumatized villain never remember a thing."

She took the cream and the bandages. She began the same process she had been doing all the week. Actually, the cream was working. In less than a week, the wound was almost healed, and she didn't felt the horrible pain no more. The pills made her sleepy, but she could live with that.

Once finished, she hurried to the school, saying goodbye to his mother with a light kiss on the cheek, and taking a croissant from the bakery for breakfast.

She was breaking a record, since the beginning of the week, she had been on time every day. Today, she was even before Alya.

So she looked around, no sure of what she was supposed to do.

Marinette felt a stick in the back of her shirt, and hurried to regain her balance and turn around. With big eyes, a girl looked at her. The girl had reddish hair, and honey-colored eyes, she held a lollipop in one hand, and the other hand was held in a fist next to her.

"Hello?" Asked Marinette, confused, smiling tenderly at the child. "Can I help you with something?"

"He asked if I could give you this." She said, raising her clenched fist and offering Marinette a paper.

"Who?" She asked, not taking the paper.

"He told me he could not point it out." Said the girl, sucking the lollipop.

"Why do you give me this?" Asked Marinette.

"I do not know, I'll tell you what happened." Said the girl, still with her hand outstretched and impatient. "A man came and told me, if you give this paper to that girl, I'll buy you a lollipop, no one can refuse a lollipop! So I accept it, he told me not to tell you who it was, that if you wanted to know what was going on, you would read paper." Then she opened her hand and put the paper in. "Now, I've done my part, can I go?"

Marinette nodded slightly, watching the girl leave with confusion.

The paper was a napkin, wrinkled by the girl and a little dirty. She unfold it with a little fear, reading what it said in the middle.

_"If the butterfly dissapear,_

_The little bug would be curious._

_Is there something she should fear?_

_Not knowing it make her furious._

_Well, I'll provide you with answers,_

_I think is that all that matters._

_Just meet on your own,_

_And we will get along._

_But if you bring up your cat,_

_I think I'll go mad._

_At the time for poet's grace,_

_Yes, by night, only night._

_I leave you hints, now guess the place,_

_I hope you get it right."_

Marinette looked around again, folding the paper.

 _What kind of joke is this?_ She thought, and was about to drop the napkin.

But there was something about it, why did he refer to her as a bug? Who was and how did he knew? He definitely knew it was Ladybug, since he referred to Marinette as a "little bug" and talked about Chat. He also mentioned the disappearance of Hawk Moth, but it was not possible, How did they know?

There was only one explanation, whoever wrote this letter, had done something to Hawk Moth.

Now this left her thinking: Was it good, or bad?

"I need to analyze this better," she told herself, and headed for the entrance to the school, so she could go to the bathroom and discuss it with Tikki.

"Marinette!" She heared a voice shout from behind.

That was ... was ... ADRIEN? Talking to her?

_Oh noonononono!_

She turned, feeling the blush fill her face.

"A ... dri ... en ... Hello." She said, smiling more than usual.

"How are you?" He asked with a sweet smile.

_OH GOD, WHY WAS HE SO PERFECT?_

Marinette couldn't stop looking at him. What are the chances of meeting someone terribly intelligent, generous, helpful, and in addition to all that, model of the most famous fashion brand in Paris? That was actually a Lucky Charm, not pun inteended.

"Good ... just, you know, here and stuff." Marinette said uncomfortably.

_Stop Mari, what are you doing? Here and Stuff? What does that even mean? Think clear, think clear!_

"Ah," Adrien said, looking just as confused by the answer.

"And how are you?" Marinette hastened to say, sighing with relief as she noted that the sentence was consistent.

"Great!" He said smiling "Nino yesterday told me that he would come with Alya in the morning, they would have breakfast together or something like that."

 _Shit, right._  That explained why Marinette had managed to get there before Alya.

"Oh right, I forgot," the girl said, her voice shaking.

"So, are we going to the class now?" Asked Adrien, looking at her with her beautiful, precious, perfect, glittering, glorious green eyes.

It took her a moment to respond.

"Yeees! Sure, I just ... I need to go to the bathroom first." She said, remembering the paper in her hand.

"Come on," he smiled at Marinette, and started walking toward the class, the girl hurrying after him.

On the way they talked about Alya and Nino, apparently the only thing Marinette could talk about without blushing more than necessary. When they reached the bathroom, Adrien sat down on one of the benches.

"I will wait for you here." He said, and smiled once more.

Marinette noticed that after that smile, it took a second to recover the air.

"O...Okay," she said, entering the bathroom quickly.

She made sure it was empty, and closed the door.

She opened her purse, letting Tikki out. In doing so, the little creature took the paper from Marinette's hands, opening it to read it herself.

"What are you going to do Marinette?" Asked the kwami, once it finished reading.

"I don't know Tikki, he already knows my identity, and he knows what happened to Hawk Moth," she said, considering it. "I need answers. I have only to discover where I have to go and find a way to get rid of Chat Noir".

"But Marinette! You made Chat Noir promise that he would not go into action without being both of you together." Tikki put his little hands on her waist. "You can't break your own deal!"

"I know, but you read the message, it says clearly that I have to go without Chat. I don't like it either, Tikki, but if this... whoever he is, has answers, I need to know."

"What if it's a trap?" Tikki asked.

"I'll have to be very careful."

"But..."

"Adrien's waiting for me, Tikki, come on." She opened her purse again, and with a sigh the Kwami got into it, the girl also inserted the letter, and left the bathroom.

"Ready" said Marinette.

"Ok, let's go?" Adrien got up from the bench, putting away his cell phone. "Classes are about to start, I hope the two love birds have already arrived."

Marinette laughed, keeping her eyes open to avoid blushing just by looking at the boy.

Once they got to the class, their two friends were already there.

"How was breakfast?" Adrien asked, sitting next to Nino.

Alya opened her eyes as she noticed them coming together, and she winked at Marinette when Adrien was not watching.

"Delicious, dude" Nino said "Alya's mom really cooks like heaven."

"That's true," Marinette said, nodding.

She sat next to her friend, and soon they spoke animatedly between whispers and laughter.

Adrien didn't talk to Nino. He invented the excuse that he had forgotten to do the homework, and would do it while the teacher was away. When Nino put on his headphones, he gave him the green light to know he could do whatever he wanted and Nino wouldn't notice. Adrien loved Nino, but he really needed to concentrate.

He went to the back of his notebook, and began to scribble, not knowing very well what he was doing. Plagg had told him what he knew about the Moth Miraculous. The kwami of that miraculous was called Nooroo, and it was, in the words of Plagg, the most innocent and with the worst taste, since he didn't like Camembert.

Hawk Moth's miraculous was a brooch. Like a little silver butterfly.

How could he find Hawk Moth? It could be anyone...

Seriously, he didn't want to be pessimistic. But they had nothing! The most they knew, was that he had a silver brooch. It could be anyone in Paris! They had not even seen him more than once, as if to estimate the age.

He really wanted to help, he wanted to show Ladybug that he could do something useful from time to time.

He remembered the book he had once stolen from his father, that book of superheroes containing information of Hawk Moth and the other Miraculous. He never knew why his father had that book, and since he took it that day, he hadn't seen it again.

And if in that book were the answers to discover Hawk Moth?

The problem was, where was the book?

Adrien didn't realize the moment when the teacher arrived at the class, but apparently, they were already in the middle of the lesson, and he did not have the slightest idea of what they were talking about.

The teacher was talking about poetry, Adrien told himself mentally as he glanced at Nino's notes.

"Poetry is an art, the art of singing without music, and expressing without movements." Said the teacher. "A poet makes you sing and swing, as if listening to a song, but you don't really hear anything." Adrien hastened to take notes, too.

"As a task, all of you should read and analyze the poems on the blackboard," he said, pointing to the poems. "And for those who enjoy poetry, tonight will be celebrating a Festival with the compilation of the best poems of Les Printemps des Poetes of this year, on the outskirts of the Louvre Museum."

About ten seconds later, a loud exclamation was heard by the class.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, it's okay to appreciate poetry, but there's no need to make a scandal in class." Said the teacher, annoyed.

"Sorry," Marinette replied, lowering her head and sitting down again.

 _Did Marinette like poetry?_ Adrien wondered silently.

Marinette had never said she liked it, nor did she seem to.

Although, if he thought about it, who knew? Marinette didn't even like him.

"Since when do you like poetry?" Adrien hear Alya ask her a few seconds later.

"I don't like poetry," said Marinette. "I was falling asleep and woke up suddenly, I'm sorry." She said, rushing to close the subject.

At least he was not so wrong about Marinette, she didn't like poetry.

The rest of the school day was the same. Adrien taking every second of silence to think about who could be Hawk Moth, where he could be hiding, or something, whatever, to give some news to his favorite superhero. And maybe, finally impress her.

But his mind was blank. He waited impatiently to get home, to rummage through every corner of the house for the book.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the school day, Marinette already knew where to go.

She said good-bye to Alya, running to her house. She wouldn't go without any emergency plan, she had to devise some way to call Chat if things went wrong.

She was supposed to meet Chat at midnight, at the time they used to patrol.

The meeting with the man with the napkin said to be at night, after twelve it would be dawn, so Marinette suspected that it was between 8 and 10 at night.

She was also sure that it was in the recompilation of poems to be held outside the Louvre, and she knew that she must be careful. The main problem was that many people attended these festivals, if someone saw her, she would immediately appear on the news, Chat Noir would worry and wouldn't last to appear too. That would ruin everything completely.

Ladybug must have appeared in the shadows, hidden from everyone else.

She would leave Chat with a message at the patrol site, so when he arrived at 12 and didn't find her, he would know where to go for help.

If everything went as normal, Ladybug would have left the little meeting before midnight, it couldn't last as long.

If it turned out to be a trap, Chat Noir would come in to help, she just hoped it would not be too late by the time he came.

 _Everything will be fine,_ Marinette repeated herself, trying to stay calm.

She told Tikki her plan, which she listened to and accepted, without being convinced at all.

"I'm going to be fine, Tikki," Marinette said, not sure if she was comforting Tikki or herself.

She take a piece of paper, writing on it.

"Outskirts of the Louvre, if you are reading this, hurry."

Marinette signed the message as Ladybug, and breathed heavily.

It was time to take action. She had exactly one hour to leave the message and get to the Louvre.

She took a full-length jacket, and a hat to prevent being recognized as Ladybug, she would walk with her head down, and avoid the public.

Ladybug felt her heart beat louder and louder.

She was brave, so why was she so nervous?

She jumped out the window, jumping from building to building.

Ladybug land in the common patrol place, she fold the paper, of a medium size, and she leave it carefully stored in a place where she knew that Chat would find it.

The superhero stopped for a minute to contemplate Paris from where she was, it really was a big city. As a superhero, there were few things she wouldn't do for Paris.

If she discovered the truth today, Paris would be safe again. Everything she knew would be safe.

She swallow, and jumped again.

She arrived at the Louvre museum, looking from the ceiling of one of the buildings. Sure enough, there were people around, lots of people. She looked around, looking for something to point out where she had to go.

She covered herself with the hood and hat, and went down to the Festival. She walked with her head down, ignoring when she ran into someone and people complained. She had to keep walking, she couldn't raise her head.

"Don't forget to sign for Poet's Grace!" She heared someone screamed. "Poet's Grace, only here! Sign up or come and see a battle of true poets! Here, and only here, the grace of the poet, we invite you to our poetry contest, unmissable prizes!

Where had she heard that?

_Think, think, think! True! The poem._

_"At the time for poet's grace"_ The girl had thought that it was only a phrase to fill the poem. She hastened to follow the voice, touching the woman who shouted over her shoulder.

"Where is the contest?" Ladybug asked to imitate another voice and lower her head.

"Ladybug, at last." Said the woman, and the superhero could feel the slightest smile. "Come with me".

The woman continued walking, and Ladybug followed, her mind collapsing without understanding.

She also knew she was Ladybug? She've never told anyone! How had she discovered?

Where was the woman carrying her? Why was she smiling?

She looked at the woman, who was walking in front of her. There was something, something that bother her.

She kept looking at her, realizing what it was.

The woman had gloves, yes, but her hands were unmistakable. She had the same hands as the woman at the odd pharmacy. But she was not the same woman, she was sure of that. They had different voices, different ways of acting and walking, different hair and more.

But if it was not the same person, what happened to the hands of those women?

Her fingernails seemed to cross the woolen glove, and they crouched at the end. How sharp could they be?

The woman stopped, and Ladybug with her.

She realized that she had committed the first, and certainly worse mistake. She hadn't noticed the way, had resigned herself to follow the woman, and now she had no idea where she was.

 _I got lost_ , thinked the superhero with horror.

They were in a dark alley, three figures in front of the woman and Ladybug.

There was a puppy, cream-colored and lovable in appearance, the dog sticking its tongue and approached Ladybug, asking her with a look for her caressed him.

She didn't, looking suspiciously at what was happening.

The woman who had brought her here, return to the alley, leaving her alone with the other three figures.

The first figure was a girl, no bigger than Marinette, but she had never seen her. The girl looked nice, reddish hair and honey eyes, she reminded her someone, but she couldn't know who.

Next to her, in the middle, was an old man, white hair, gray eyes, wearing glasses.

It took Ladybug a second to process who she was looking at. That was Gabriel Agreste, yes, Gabriel Agreste in front of her.

The last one to the side was another man, nothing memorable, hair brown, brown eyes, possibly the first time she saw it.

She returned her gaze to Gabriel, unable to process the words.

"Ladybug," he said, looking at her seriously. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Gabriel Agreste?" She asked, unable to do anything else.

"Yes, they named me at birth," Mr. Agreste said, and the other two laughed at the comment, but he remained serious. "You wanted to know what happened to Hawk Moth, didn't you?"

Ladybug nodded, trying to concentrate again.

"You know about that?" She asked, looking at Mr. Agreste.

"First we should be comfortable, don't we?" He said, and his two companions entered through a door to the side of the alley. "I know you will not trust me in the first instance, Ladybug, so I will not ask you to come in for a drink, because your answer would be obvious, but there is no reason for discomfort."

The other two appeared again, putting a chair behind Ladybug and another behind Gabriel, who sat down at once.

Ladybug did the same, unmistakably.

She looked at the dog, his tongue still outside, looking at her. Gabriel noticed her discomfort, and laughed lightly.

"His name is Falter." Gabriel said looking at the puppy. "My son doesn't know that I have it, but sometimes when I work, I need a little company", after seeing her insecurity he added. "It doesn't bite"

She reached out her hand to the little puppy, who let himself caress, jumped up to the girl's lap. Was that normal?

"Ehm, well, what do you know about Hawk Moth?" She asked again, looking at the man. "I do not have much time, and I would like to get out of this fast." Ladybug said, trying not to show her discomfort.

"Of course Ladybug." Said this. "You see, since I was attacked by this clown from the program..."

"Simon Says" He was interrupted by the superhero.

"Yes, that. Since I was attacked by him, I set out to investigate the sources of multiple villains." He looked at the girl as he spoke. "I seem to be able to do in less time what you have been doing for almost a year."

"Not that..." the girl began to interrupt again.

"Silence" fixed Mr. Agreste firmly. "As I said, I discovered the origin of the Miraculous, and everything about it. I kept investigating until I got to its owner, at first I didn't understand what that man intended, empowering people all over Paris without precaution." He looked at Ladybug's ears, more insistently, her earrings. "I didn't understand, until he talked me about the power it possessed." He said pointing at them.

The two companions had disappeared, and Ladybug began to feel really scared.

"So I propose the following." Said Gabriel, rising from his chair and approaching her. "Get me the Chat Noir Miraculous, give me yours, and with this..." He took something from the bag of his pants, when he showed it, Ladybug noticed the Moth miraculous. "We will be unstoppable." Then he smiled. "They are new evil forces coming. And you and Chat Noir will not be able to do it alone, they were capricious villains, now they will be real villains, are you with me?"

Ladybug meditated, her heart beating a thousand on her nerves.

_This wasn't right._

Then she realized.

"You never told me who the former owner of the miraculous was." Ladybug swallowed, and fearing the answer.

"I didn't think it was necessary, you're a smart girl." He said with a laugh.

Ladybug stopped caressing the dog and reached for her yo-yo, it was time to get out of here.

What happened next was nothing more than a blur, he felt something press hard on his wrist, which was in the process of taking the yo-yo. Ladybug screamed, and rose suddenly, pushing the dog from her lap. Now he was not a puppy, but had sharp teeth and long nails, he was a dreadful creature. It had bite her.

_What was happening?_

Ladybug ignored the pain and released her yo-yo, making it turn to keep the dog away.

Gabriel Agreste sighed, and said.

"Things could be so different." He said, before entering through the same door as before.

The two companions appeared out of nowhere, approaching Ladybug as she tried to fight the puppy.

_I am not going to make it._

They were three beasts against one superhero, and still a long time before midnight.

_I'm all on my own._

_And I am very scared._

She kept fighting, but with her injured right hand, she was a little useless with the yo-yo, they were surrounding her, they were tiring her and she no longer knew what to do.

That's when he arrived.

At first, the girl thought he was an Angel, they had killed her without noticing it, and he was an angel taking her away.

Then he realized that the angel also fought, so she came out of her dream and returned to the world.

In seconds, there were no more beasts.

Ladybug watched them on the floor, long fingernails, slender hands, what had once been a puppy had horrible legs.

The boy approached her, and she backed away in fear.

"Who you are?" Ladybug asked, recovering and holding her bite hand.

"I am The Wolf." Said the boy. "I've been chasing the bastard of Gabriel Agreste's for days, finally getting rid of him."

"You killed him?" Asked the girl.

As a response, he pulled something out of his suit. And he offered it to her. Ladybug took it without hesitation, it was the Moth Miraculous.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-A/N-

Thank you for reading!^^


End file.
